Tonight Is Your Night, Elena
by S. A. Arkenburgh
Summary: Fanfic about Damon & Elena based on the song "Tonight Is Your Night" by Jesse McCartney. RATED M! I don't know why the second half is in italics. It isn't on the original document I uploaded. I'm really sorry about it!
1. Tonight Is Your Night Lyrics

Sittin at the crib with my feet up

Phone starts screamin' getting' blown up

Got another show that I booked up

It never slows down

You walk in and throw your hands up

Screamin' at me, you're f**king fed up

I do my best to try to make up, and calm you back down

'Cuz there's a million voices, callin' for me

But when the lights go down, all you hear is the sound of…

Chorus:

Me callin' you

You're the only one that I call out to

In my bed no one else will lay

It's just for you tonight, just for you

And I can't wait for my eyes to see

Your birthday suit, it fits perfectly

This kiss for you, yeah, just for you

Tonight you're the girl that I call out to

(You got me singing Oooooooooo, tonight is your night girl, night girl

Ooooooooooo (x2))

I never wanna take you for granted

When the Earth shakes, you're the last one standin'

Tonight I'm gonna take advantage

And let our love

Nothing should ever come between us

My work is my work I do it for us

'Cuz when you're alone, you're never alone

We can work it all out

'Cuz there's a million voices, callin' for me

But when the lights go down, all you hear is the sound of…

(Chorus)

Bridge:

I'm so sorry my baby, that I'm always on the move

But tonight is your night, girl

Whatcha wanna do?

I'ma turn off the phone and put my tension on you

And all that you hear, that you hear, that you hear is…

(Chorus)

Yeah…


	2. Tonight Is Your Night, Elena

I've had many occupations in my life, but this wasn't one I'd expect to do.

I'm an actor.

Granted, this life wasn't one that I'd much expected, but when Elena was turned into one of my kind, she decided that she wanted to try every occupation there was.

The funny thing is, we have a television show that was written based on our life about three centuries ago. It's called _The Vampire Diaries._

It's quite ironic, actually. We're living the life that we've lived so long ago, but this time it's in front of a camera and it's all staged in a script. What's even more ironic is that Elena was the writer of this show. Though we go by different names now (I go by Ian, Stefan goes by Paul, and Elena goes by Nina), the television show gives us a nostalgic feeling that we three are back in Mystic Falls reliving our lives as we did in that century.

Much more ironically, Elena has given the entertainment job to me, and I've booked up another promo tour all while enduring the constant tune of my cell phone as it rings, and rings…and rings.

This happens to be one of the rare times that I get to relax with a drink in my hand and my feet up on the table in our multi-million dollar mansion.

Just as I was about take the last swig of my drink, the front door slammed shut and I could hear the click of Elena's black stiletto heels on the wooden floor.

"Damon!" she yelled as she got inside the doorway, screaming. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to do this, but it was to do it at me.

"Yes, Love?" I asked. I knew she was irritated and I didn't want to upset her anymore.

I finally got to look at her. Her heels seemed to almost _scream_ that she wanted some action based on their height. She had a little black strapless dress on that showed off her wonderful legs, but still left something to imagination. Her chest was bare of jewelry and her hair was left down. It was totally obvious that she was pissed, but she was just oh-so-sexy when she was.

"Why did you tell me that we'd have all the time in the world when you turned me?" she screamed the question. Elena was definitely not happy tonight.

"Because it's true." I said calmly.

"Then why don't I have a second to my name that doesn't involve something with the show or going on promo tours?" she started. "You lied to me and I'm fucking fed _up_, Damon! You're always busy booking tours and there is never time for us anymore. I did _not_ let Stefan be with Katherine just to watch you spend your existence on the phone!" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Now now, Elena," I said. "Let me do my best to make it up to you. I'm free for the evening, so tonight is your night. What do you want to do? I'll turn off the phone." I did as I said and powered down my phone.

Elena smiled, and I knew that I had won this tiny argument. She walked over to the plush couch and sat across my lap. I did my best not to show her how desperately I wanted her at that very moment, and I averted my eyes and set my empty glass on the table after giving her the last drink. She gave me a seductive smile and I inwardly moaned. My pants were beginning to suffocate the anatomical parts below my waist and it grew worse when I trailed my fingers down her bare thigh as she kissed my neck in a way that I haven't felt in quite some time.

She was right; I was working too much.

The little vixen trailed her hand down the opposite side of my neck, down my chest, my stomach…and stopped below my waist.

"What do you think I want to do?" she whispered in my ear. Her voice was soft, and as her breath lingered around me, I had to use all self-restraint that I had in order to pick her up, run into our room, and land on our bed.

After that…I was a goner.

My shirt was off and she was working on my zipper when I stopped her.

"There are a million voices calling for me," I said. "Calling for Damon Salvatore, the actor. Calling for Ian Somerhalder, the worker in booking promo tours, and Damon, your husband. So many people want to get my attention, but when these lights in this room fade, I get to call for somebody." I grabbed the electrical automated remote and dimmed the lights with it. "I get to call for you, and only you will I call for. Nobody else but you shall lay in this bed with me. It's just for you tonight."

"What about any other night?" she asked with her eyes burning with passion.

"Still for you," I answered. "It's been so long, Elena, and the one outfit that I don't get to see you wear as much as the others is your birthday suit, and I can't _wait to see it again." I chuckled lightly, but my hands were working at the bottom of her dress. Even with vampire speed it wouldn't come off fast enough for me._

_I kissed her in a desperate way to have contact with her as I ripped that damned dress off. The kiss was just for her. She was the only woman that I had ever felt anything like this for. Katherine was just a test run to a shy, blushing, boy who felt embarrassed at the audible word of "underwear". I was naïve then, and now, I could truly be myself with Elena. She was my everything and as she managed to get all of my clothes off, I thought of our life together._

_All important thoughts went away as she took me in and hung on for dear life. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as I filled her with all I had._

_She arched her back and I thrust in deeper, and with every strand of my being, held her close to me as I pumped._

_Her moans made me race faster, then slow down. As long as I was pleasing her, I was happy. At one point, when I thought I was pushing her over the edge, I leaned my head down and kissed her._

_Her tongue was like magic with mine. I couldn't imagine this with anybody else and I didn't want to. When she clenched around my cock for the second time, it sent me over the edge and I pumped into her with great might as she screamed in pleasure._

_When aftershocks were done with, I let out a deep breath and rolled from on top of her._

_She let her breathing slow and crawled up into my arms. Subconsciously, I wrapped them around her in a warm embrace and kissed her head and rested my chin in her hair. She moaned into my chest and kissed my neck._

"_I'm so sorry that I'm always on the move," I said into her hair. "It causes arguments and I never mean for them to happen."_

"_Well, on the plus side," she started, "it leads to make-up sex like this."_

"_I guess it does," I laughed._

_That's when she trailed her fingers down my bare back and kissed me again with those wonderful lips._

_I rolled on top of her again and continued to love her through the night._


End file.
